paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtesan
Tactical Analysis * Give us a reason as to not: As clones of the most beautiful women in all of China, Courtesans serve the Atomic Kingdom as infiltrators and spies. With their charm and beauty, they have little trouble with esponaige, be it gaining the best kept of secrets or infiltrating guarded buildings. * In the eye of the beholder: While for the most part defenceless, Courtesans can stop entire platoons of hostile soldiers dead in their tracks as through a combination of literally stunning beauty, pheromones and (non-lethal) martial arts techniques. * Not just looks: Courtesans are also extremely athletic, a trait which means that they are able to swim for long periods of time. This means that even large bodies of water pose little of an obstacle to them. * Jealousy: However, for all their beauty and martial arts skills, Courtesans can't actually kill. Apart from that, they're still flesh and blood, and rather vulnerable to enemy weaponry should the enemy not be blinded by their charm. Operational History "Body of woman, white hills, white thighs, you look like the world, lying in surrender... To survive myself I forged you like a weapon, like an arrow in my bow, like a stone in my sling..." :- Body of woman (Pablo Neruda) Young, beautiful, classy, seductive - attributes seen and admired in all cultures around the world, in all ages. Nothing is more dangerous than a beautiful woman with a heart of fire. Except one thing: a woman with a silent weapon who is all too eager to make your life a short one. Such are the Chinese Courtesans, beautiful, genetically altered women, clones of the finest women China had to offer, but just as deadly as its legions of soldiers. A Courtesan understands the mind of her often male counterparts and enemies all too well, and knows how to use her charm to seduce an unsuspecting, unwary admirer. Turning him, or sometimes her, against their fellow comrades, is as easy for such a woman as it is to sneak into an enemy building with graceful movements leaving anyone around standing in awe of such a wonder of nature. Being accompanied by a few Tigers is considered normal, and shows how even the animals admire them. Courtesans are just as graceful on land as in the water, with their waterproof dresses enabling them to swim tirelessly in the endless waves of the ocean, in the silent rivers of the continents and the off-shore regions where structures, and thus targets, might be built by the many foes the Atomic Kingdom has. Often accompanied by a few sharks, the only male being known to a Courtesan who would not fall to the charm of a woman, she will silently enter the platform, while her hungry friends head over to a feast. While the Courtesan converts and distracts the enemy operators, the building will stop functioning completely, with the enemy commander wondering why there are no responses from the building staff. Courtesans, though they may appear unarmed on the outside, do know how to defend themselves. Unbeknownst to those allured by them, they are in fact masters of martial arts of different sorts, which explains why they can leap and swim long distances without rest. Their skill and prowess in the arts of the body enable them to fend off enemies who are not blinded by their charm and would still dare to fire at an unarmed woman, and they are capable of stunning large groups of infantry through their seductiveness and beauty. Until a new Courtesan is able to do all those things in the way of the ancient Chinese, she has to learn and prove herself countless times before. Born from a cloning chamber, her mind is infused with the thoughts of a former master of the art, enabling her to use natural charm from the very beginning to great effect. In the hundreds, they are trained in academies to become natural weapons, while the command indoctrinates them no never show emotions other than those for seduction, neither fear nor pain, and to never hold back no matter what the cost. To learn how to serve the Kingdom will be indoctrinated into them at the same time, until they give their personalities, if existent, up and begin to only live for the mission. It is stated in the armies around the world that Courtesans are likely to hold another dangerous aspect to them, which is a poison in their very own bodies. Tales of old Asian cultures, like in the Chinese and Japanese folklore, tell about a woman who can literally kill with love, making her lover suffer a heart disease in less than a few minutes by poisoning him with her tears or by kissing. The people of the Empire of the Rising Sun call this Kodoku, or Girl's Poison. Since the day the Atomic Kingdom has stuck the first blow against its enemies outside of China, generals, politicians and soldiers have died mysteriously, always before a Chinese attack. "That's why I never kiss 'em on the mouth." :- Jayne Cobb, Confederate mercenary Behind the Scenes If you have ever seen a Chinese woman in a skintight catsuit and she was able to make you obey to anything she wanted, be happy you are still alive, as it was likely a Courtesan! Category:Units